


I'll be Home for Christmas

by itsaroosterteeththing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaroosterteeththing/pseuds/itsaroosterteeththing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has important business work to attend to and has to leave at the running up to christmas, but he promises Levi he'll be back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely TitansLurkhere.tumblr.com
> 
> This is kind of my apology for not posting recently but a little heads up that I AM writing (three stories in the one go, lord have mercy on me.)

“You’ll make it back home though, won’t you brat?” Levi’s irritation was evident in his tone, and in the headache he was about to suffer from.

Levi and Eren had been together for two years, living with each other for nine months. Their relationship definitely had their ups and downs, though surprisingly mainly ups. They complimented each other in a way that they didn’t think that anyone could.

“Of course I’ll make it home. I’m not going to miss Christmas, I just have to go this business trip, it’s only a week I should be back the day before Christmas eve.” Eren explained to Levi again, though with no hint of exasperation; a feeling Levi was not a stranger with.

“You better get your ass here for Christmas, you little shit.” Levi frowned, dropping his phone from his ear, ready to hang up before Eren’s voice sounded again.

“I will. Love you.” He said it nonchalantly, like he’d said it a million times before – which, of course, he had.

“Fuck you too..” Levi sighed deeply before adding “Love you .”, hanging up finally and tossing his phone onto his and Eren’s bed, staring at Eren’s empty space for a moment before deciding not to be a piece of shit and getting ready for bed. It wasn’t much surprise, however, to Levi that that he found it difficult to sleep that night.

Eren had been spending more of his time at work recently, and had been acting very strange around Levi which left him feeling suspicious and more than a little vulnerable. If there was one thing Levi was not keen on being, it was vulnerable. Levi was sure he was just overreacting, but Eren had been taken on later shifts and had been working at weekends so Levi felt he was justified in being a little paranoid about Eren’s business trip up to Christmas. He _had_ promised to be back for Christmas however, and that had to be a good thing.

~~~

Christmas Eve’s eve came and went, however, with no sign of Eren and by Christmas Eve he still hadn’t heard anything from him. Levi was getting irritated, though mostly from the amount of sleep he’d lost because that heap of shit wasn’t there to keep him warm in the winter.

“Eren, pick up you dick” He rang his phone, amazed he’d been able to restrain himself for this long. It was Christmas Eve and his boyfriend was off in another state and not home – he was allowed to be a little grouchy. Eren’s phone rang thrice and picked up.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice came back tentative and nervous. Levi frowned deeply. Even the sound of his voice pissed him off at that moment. He hadn’t seen Eren and over a week and he was already pushing it to be back in time for Christmas. Levi, who was walking down the street towards Hanji’s, pulled on his winter coat and adjusted his scarf.

“Where the fuck are you, you better be on a plane back her now.” Levi scowled into his phone, having to dodge the throngs of people who were doing their last minute shopping. “You said you’d be home for Christmas.” He wasn’t at all afraid to come across as the pissed off, high maintenance boyfriend because Eren wasn’t home for Christmas and it give

“I...we’re running a little la-“ Before he could finish Levi hung up on him, not being able to stand Eren’s excuses. He shoved his phone back into his coat pocket and knocked on Hanji’s door. He waited for a few minutes and watched as plumes of steam blew up into the air as he breathed, staring intently at the door. It swings open and Hanji ushers him inside immediately, enticing him with the promise of wine and Chinese food. Erwin was already pouring them all a glass and bringing the glasses over to the sofa.

Hanji headed to the kitchen and pulled three plates from their designated area and piling the ordered Chinese onto the plates. Steam continued to plume from the hot food and Levi felt his stomach rumble. He had not noticed how hungry he was until he smelled the food but he craved it now.

“No sign of Eren?” Levi made a noncommittal noise that sounded like a warning. He wasn’t up for talking about Eren, or thinking about Eren at that precise moment and decided he would take a rather large gulp of wine. Hanji and Erwin exchanged a look and decided not to broach the subject again.

“So what shitty movie do you have in mind to watch tonight?” Levi raised an eyebrow, taking the plate that was offered to him by Hanji, lifting it as she plopped down next to him on the sofa.

The movie Erwin had chosen was put on and succeeded in being a distraction – though Levi supposes the wine has more to do with that than anything.

Waking up in Hanji’s house with a terribly dry mouth and his stomach churning on the couch was not particularly how he had planned to spend Christmas eve, but it had been better than it would have been had he stayed at home all night. Waking up to a cup of black tea being placed in front of him and the smell of bacon and sausages sizzling away was not such a bad way to be introduced to Christmas, however.

“Merry Christmas!” Hanji calls from the kitchen and Erwin and Levi echo it back to her. Levi sits up and drinks his tea gratefully. The warmth flooded his veins and eased his aches and pains from sleeping on a couch.

“What are the plans for today, then?” Erwin asks, wrapping the blanket he had used to sleep in around his shoulders and drank his own milky tea.

“Well I don’t have any.” Levi says dryly, not bothering to look at his phone, though he had felt it vibrate enough to know that Eren had probably tried calling and texting him all night. Levi decided he’d ignore the worried gaze that Hanji and Erwin shared again.

“Well, I can’t cook so we’re going out for Christmas dinner.” Hanji said, smiling wide. She plated up the breakfast for all three of them and brought it over to the two men. Levi takes his witha thanks and begins eating.

“Good, there was no way I was chancing eating _anything_ you’d made that wasn’t bacon and sausage. Your selective cooking skills are terrifying.” Levi tells her.

“True, remember the time she put raw spaghetti strands in the microwave and almost burnt the entire place down?” Erwin interjected and Levi shuddered at the memory.

“How was I supposed to know it wasn’t _microwavable?”_ Hanji defended.

Presents were exchanged only after breakfast had been finished entirely –Levi’s rules, he always wanted to open presents on a full stomach. Erwin received eyebrow trimmers and shapers _again_ from Levi and eyebrow groomer and brush from Hanji. It was the same every year, and Levi was always disappointed to see that Erwin decided to groom his eyebrows rather than trim them or shape them like he really should. Levi received a toilet humour joke book from Hanji and new cleaning supplies from Erwin – which were in demand, even more so now that Eren had moved in, and Hanji received a mad scientists child’s play kit and two of the new ‘Titan’ dolls that had seemed to surface as if by overnight but had caught her attention almost immediately.

“Have you wished Eren a merry Christmas?” Erwin perked up around a cup of hot cocoa after they’d gotten changed and freshened up.

“No, I’m pissed off with him.” Levi shrugs, fixing his laces till they sat evenly on each side.

“Well what about Armin and Mikasa? Jean and Marco? Have you said merry Christmas to his friends? You get along with them all pretty well, don’t you?” Hanji said, pulling her legs up to her chest from where she sat on the couch.

“Yeah, we’re pretty close – I haven’t wished them a merry Christmas yet though.” Levi felt suddenly guilty. He was angry with Eren for not being here on Christmas, not at his friends. He pulled his phone from his pants and dialled Mikasa’s number.

“Hello?” Her voice answered his call on the second ring, as if she’d been waiting for his call. He looked between Hanji and Erwin and they both shared a look of shock as well.

“Mikasa, merry Christmas. Have you seen the others today? Armin and Jean and everyone?” Levi asked her, picking at a piece of invisible lint on his trousers.

“Merry Christmas Levi, yeah - actually, we’re all at that coffee shop downtown right now if you want to join us?” She asked, and the hustle and bustle in the background confirmed her words. If he listened carefully he could most definitely make out Connie and Sasha arguing over the last chicken nugget. He shook his head in amusement and let out a small laugh.

“Okay. Me, Hanji and Erwin will be down in about ten minut-“

“Have you talked to my brother yet?” Mikasa cut in before Levi could finish and he paused for a moment, his eyes widening a fraction before trying to compose himself.

“Uh- no, I haven’t actually.” He prepared himself for the onslaught of anger from Eren’s protective older sister but was instead presented with a calm answer.

“Don’t be too harsh on him. He’s doing this for you.” And with that, she hung up. Levi looked at his phone for several moments before shaking his head in a confused manner.

“What did she say?” Hanji asked from behind him and he shrugged.

“She said not to be annoyed at Eren.” He turns on his heel to grab his coat and scarf.

“Typical sister stuff then?” Erwin asked, raising a rather large eyebrow at Levi.

“Yep. Come on, we’re going down to that coffee shop downtown.” Levi prompted and the pair jumped into action grabbing their own winter-wear.

“Isn’t that where you and Eren had your first date?” Erwin asked casually, sliding his boots on.

“It is! I remember him texting me forever after it making sure he hadn’t done anything wrong.” Hanji cut in, pulling on the end of her scarf and settling it as it settled snug around her neck.

“Shut the fuck up shitty-glasses.” Levi hissed, turning away to hide his blazing cheek. He looked back at them both and saw them both ready, Levi gave a curt nod and opened the door and the trio began to make their way downtown.

The coffee shop smelled wonderful when Levi finally walked through the door, the smell of freshly ground coffee beans, pastry and sweets filled his senses and he took a moment to really appreciate the cosiness of the shop. He was allowed only a moment however before he was being called over by Reiner, the large blond who looked more like a brick shit house than an actual person.

“Merry Christmas, Levi!” Sasha and Connie called at the same time; Sasha on Connie’s back the pair had clearly resolved their chicken nugget dispute. There then came a chorus of ‘Merry Christmas, Levi, Hanji and Erwin.’ From the others and obligatory small talk followed.

Levi becomes entranced by the atmosphere. The smells though powerful were not overwhelming and he was whisked away in a sea of everyone’s voices and questions and well-wishes. He couldn’t count how many times he had heard the tinkling of the wind chimes above the doors open and close. Every one of Eren’s friends were here, even Carla made it down.

For Christmas day the Coffee shop was alive with everyone’s holiday cheer and joy. Levi was wading through the people trying to find Mikasa when someone in a hurry rushed past him and accidentally ran into his shoulder. They apologized brusquely but quickly followed through with their exit. When he turned back around he felt a tap on his back.

“Hey, I think you dropped this.” Levi turned at the familiar voice to find Eren Jaegar on one knee in front of him with a large coy grin on his face holding out a small box withholding a smaller ring with a band of black opal the same colours as Eren’s eyes inside a silver band. Eren looks eagerly up at Levi.

“Levi, marry me?”


End file.
